Frankensteins Höhle
by YuryJulian
Summary: Frankensteins Höhle ist eine Seite im Internet, die Lucas Wolenczak eingerichtet hat, um es sich und der Zockergemeine einfacher zu machen, mit ihm zu kommunizieren oder ihn zu spielen heraus zu fordern, doch nachdem er eine Woche sich nicht mehr dort hat
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte nicht meins und Geld auch keins! _

**Frankensteins Höhle**

- Das Webtagebuch von Lucas Wolenczak -

Hey Leute,

entschuldigt bitte, dass ich jetzt sehr lange nicht mehr da war und auf keine E-Mail reagiert habe. Wie ich vor einer Woche in meinem letzten Eintrag schon befürchtete, ist das Schlimmste eingetreten. Mein Vater hat mich regelrecht vor die Tür gesetzt und damit übertreibe ich jetzt sicherlich nicht. Es ging ja damit los, dass ich ein wenig zuviel in seiner Firma gespielt und zu wenig gearbeitet habe. Gut, ich gebe es zu, ich bin nun einmal spielsüchtig, aber den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Unterlagen kopieren muss ich mir echt nicht gefallen lassen. Ich war praktisch der Sekretär seiner Sekretärin und das kann ganz schön nervig sein. Die unter euch, die solche Jobs machen müssen, wissen wovon ich rede.

Außerdem, was nützt einem eine super Firma mit echt leistungsstarken Computern, wenn man nicht ab und an daran spielen kann? Mich hat keiner gefragt, wie ich meine Ausrüstung jeden Morgen dort in das Büro bekomme und wie am Abend wieder nach Hause. Meinen Vater hat das nicht interessiert. Ihn störte meine Arbeitsmoral, dabei war die doch super. Ich hab immer etwas getan, wenn er mich um Hilfe bat. Da kann echt keiner meckern, denn meine Programme mussten nicht mehrmals überprüft werden, weil sie vor Fehlern nur so strotzten!

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich sitze auf der seaQuest fest. Ja, genau, ihr lest richtig, es ist die SEAQUEST! Dad muss ordentlich etwas über die Konten haben laufen lassen, anders kann ich mir nicht vorstellen wie ich hier gelandet bin. Im Moment versuche ich sowieso noch heraus zu finden, ob ich hier nun in der Besenkammer sitze und mein eigentliches Zimmer noch hergerichtet wird, oder ob das des Commanders Ernst war. Darüber muss ich mich mit ihm noch ausführlich unterhalten.

Mein Vater ist ja so ein Witzepuschen! "Du wirst Disziplin und Verantwortung lernen!" . Wo bitte soll ich die in dieser klapprigen Kiste lernen? Und was bitte habe ich auf einem U-Boot verloren? Wozu habe ich meine letzten Monate mit dem Schreiben einer Diplomarbeit vergeudet, wenn ich nach nur drei Wochen aus seiner Firma von ihm höchstpersönlich wieder raus fliege? Ich komme mir hier gerade ziemlich verarscht vor und das Beste ist: meine Mutter ist auf seiner Seite! Das gab es noch nie! Die zwei haben grundsätzlich immer verschiedene Meinungen und nun auf einmal ist das anders? Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht!

Bis ich mit ihr jedoch reden kann, wird wohl noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Ich habe nicht einmal meinen Computer mitnehmen dürfen. Als ich hier ankam, natürlich unter Bewachung eines von meinem Vater angeheuerten Herrn mit dunkler Brille und Anzug, ihr kennt das Klischee ja, war meine erste Begegnung mit einem General doch recht entspannend. Wahrscheinlich war er aber nur so nett, weil die UEO von meinem Vater eine Menge Geld bekommen hat, so ist das leider immer. Weniger davon beeinflussen ließ sich der Commander. Ich wollte meinen eigenen Computer an Bord bringen, hatte eine ganze Tasche voll mit meinen Spielen und was macht er? Er konfisziert es und ich durfte jetzt zusehen, wie ich mich beschäftige. Zum Glück gibt es überall auf diesem Boot etwas wie eine Computerschnittstelle und ich hab mir hier etwas provisorisches gebastelt. Spielen wird nur leider bis auf weiteres nicht möglich sein. Es ist ein Fluch!

Namentlich will ich hier Benjamin Krieg erwähnen. Hat sich mir als Versorgungsoffizier vorgestellt und mir gleich sofort im Vertrauen gesagt, dass ich mich jederzeit an ihn wenden kann, wenn ich etwas brauche. Da ich meiner Ausrüstung "beraubt" wurde, musste ich das Angebot annehmen... allerdings bereue ich es bereits. Ich hab zwar nun einen Computerersatz und fast drei Stunden damit zugebracht, hier einiges zu bauen, aber so ganz traue ich dem Frieden nicht. Dieser Ben Krieg scheint eine nicht ganz reine Weste zu haben. Das prüfe ich nach, sobald ich dazu komme. Ich sollte lieber nach einem neuen Zimmer fragen. Ich glaube der Commander kann mich nicht leiden und tut das hier nur um mich zu quälen, dabei bin ich total müde, da ich bereits um sechs Uhr morgens hier ankam. Mein erster Tag auf der seaQuest und ich möchte mich am liebsten die nächste Klippe hinunterstürzen. Wobei das vielleicht keine so gute Idee ist. Ich hab zu Hause noch eine eingeschweißtes Spiel liegen, das ich nicht aufmachen konnte. Okay, also noch warten mit dem von der Klippe stürzen.

Mit zocken ist derzeit leider nichts und wenn es klappt versuche ich einige der Mails zu beantworten, die ich bekommen habe, aber bis auf weiteres, müsst ihr euch mit meinen allgemeinen Nachrichten hier in der Höhle des Frankenstein begnügen. Ich probier jetzt erst einmal ein neues Zimmer zu bekommen. Das von Benjamin Krieg war viermal so groß wie meines!

Frankenstein

_written: 06.06.06 höhöhöhö_

_Missing: Samusa! Who has seen my little Sista? Last contact via mail... nearly two weeks ago... Sehr ungewöhnlich, denn Samusa ist als Internetjunky bekannt und eigentlich keinen Tag mal nicht online gewesen und schon gar nicht, seit sie DSL hat. Hinweise bitte an ihre Sista! Belohnung... _

_Verhandlungsbasis! _

_Yury J. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Nein" Das war des Commanders letztes Wort, nachdem ich ihn dreimal wegen eines größeren Zimmers fragte. Diese Besenkammer ist zwar etwas geräumiger geworden, sofern man das überhaupt sagen darf, seit hier etwas von dem ganzen Putzkram raus ist, aber sehr viel besser wurde es dadurch nicht. Anscheinend weiß der gute Mann noch nicht, wie nervig ich sein kann. Auf mir sitzen lasse ich das natürlich nicht! Er wird es noch bereuen, mir nicht gleich etwas größeres gegeben zu haben. Selbst in Stanford hatte ich etwas größeren. Man drehte sich einmal um und hat alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gibt, außerdem ist nichts mit freier Entfaltung. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie ich hier meinen Computer aufbauen soll. Eine richtige Zockerstation braucht Platz und das habe ich einfach nicht.

Hier an Bord sind so viele Kabinen frei und alle größer als meine kleine Besenkammer. Aber angeblich kann ich davon in keine einziehen, weil die betreffenden Personen erst noch an Bord kommen. . Der Commander macht mir Spaß. Eigentlich lebe ich ja nach dem Prinzip, wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst, läuft in Games super! Irgendwie lebt der Commander nur in einer völlig anderen Welt. Ich glaube nur ihn zu einer kleinen Spielparty überreden zu wollen bringst nichts. Wenn ich nicht aufgrund Platzangst eingehe, dann sicherlich vor langeweile. Wobei, dagegen hat der Commander ein Mittel gefunden...

Er hasst mich noch immer und deshalb durfte ich beim Appell mitmachen. Wenn ich schon nichts tu, dann kann ich doch beim Training seiner Mannschaft teilnehmen. Der hat Nerven. Mir hat keiner gesagt, dass ich bei den Soldaten hier am Training teilnehmen muss. Das war so schon oberpeinlich. Die sind das ja gewohnt in der Hitze am Strand sich zum Affen zu machen. Ich hab nun mal meine Qualitäten ganz woanders. Mein Muskelkater morgen wird sicherlich verhindern, dass ich aus meinem (also Bett kann ich zu der Liege hier schlecht sagen) was auch immer raus komme. Es braucht demnach keiner mit mir rechnen, das können die sich abschminken und erst recht die nächste Hampelmannstunde von Commander Ford. Außerdem habe ich mir bei der ganzen Rumhopserei da draußen am Strand einen Sonnenbrand geholt, mir tun vielleicht die Arme weh. Aber etwas wie Sonnencreme kennen die hier wohl nicht.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich einen großen Dank an alle aussprechen, die sich auf die Suche nach der Schmutzwäsche von meinem neuen Freund Benjamin Krieg begeben haben. (dem muss ich noch auf den Zahn fühlen, wie man sich vor Fords Appell retten kann, der war nämlich nicht dabei!) Ich find es zwar schade, dass ich es nicht selber machen konnte, aber bei der derzeitigen Ausrüstung hier ist das wohl auch schlecht möglich. Wenigstens habe ich nun mehr als genug in der Hand, um ihn zu erpressen. Wenn ich da schon nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Sonnencreme bekommen kann... obwohl, jetzt ist es vielleicht schon zu spät. Ich bin schließlich krebsrot.

Mein Vater ist seit Vorgestern nicht mehr zu erreichen. Nette Sekretärin, ist übrigens neu, die ständig verhindert, dass ich mit ihm sprechen kann. Ich hab es schon versucht mich da heimlich um diese eine Dame herum zu telefonieren, aber keine Chance. Als nächstes hatte ich sowieso schon ein Problem überhaupt telefonieren zu können. Einmal ist das hier - Achtung, ich zitiere den Commander - "keine öffentliche Telefonzelle, sondern ein U-Boot!" und zweitens, wenn man telefonieren kann, dann nur von der Messe aus, wo einem jeder zuhört und neugierig gaffen tut. Das kommt mir vor wie in dem Dorf, in dem meine Großeltern wohnen. Wenn das Enkelkind da ist, will dort auch immer jeder gleich den Kleinen sehen, auch wenn der eigentlich nicht mehr klein ist.

Ich bin noch nicht fertig, hab noch weitere Nervpunkte. Wo wir nämlich gerade bei Messe sind, also Kantine, für die Leute, die keine Ahnung haben, was das ist. Das ist für mich nach nur zwei Tagen schon der reinste Horror. Heute morgen war ich mit Ben Krieg dort, da ich mich allein gar nicht mehr hingetraut habe. Jeder, der mich sieht, meint er müsse mir Vorschriften machen und sagen, was ich essen soll. Nix mit Spaghetti zum Frühstück, auch wenn ich darauf Hunger habe. Eine doppelte Portion Eis zum Nachtisch? Das könnt ihr euch hier abschminken! In Windeseile steht schon jemand von der Mannschaft bei dir am Tisch, nimmt dir den Teller weg und im nächsten Moment hast du Vollwertkost vor dir.

Ach und noch was zum Abschluß, Redrum29, hör auf mich mit Mails zu bombardieren, das hat keinen Sinn. Einmal hab ich einen Spamfilter und zweitens sollte raus gekommen sein, dass ich gerade nicht spielen kann. Ich hab noch nicht raus bekommen können, wo der Commander meine Tasche mit den ganzen Computersachen von mir hat hinbringen lassen. Bis auf weiteres ist die seaQuest im Dock und ich denke noch etwas Zeit zum suchen zu haben. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, wenigstens etwas an Bord zu schmuggeln.

Morgen sollen angeblich die ersten paar Wissenschaftler an Bord kommen. Hoffentlich sind das normale Leute! Wobei, wenn ich mir die Kollegen meines Vaters ansehe, kann ich nicht von normal reden. Warten wir es ab. Ich werde mein neugewonnenes Wissen über unseren lieben Versorgungsoffizier mal effektiv ausnutzen. Ich brauche dringend einen anständigen Süßigkeitenvorrat und ich glaub ich hab die falschen Filmchen erwischt, als ich da gestern hab ein paar Disks mitgehen lassen. Die sollte ich umtauschen. Sobald ich Zeit habe, melde ich mich wieder und erzähle neue Geschichten aus der HÖLLE...

Frankenstein

written: 08.06.06


	3. Chapter 3

Na gut, ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über Hölle und andere Wissenschaftler jemals gesagt habe. Commander Ford hat heute morgen eine große Pleite erleben müssen. Ich kann das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht einfach nicht mehr weglöschen, aber es war zu schön zu sehen, wie er immer kleiner und kleiner wurde, als er verbal zurecht gewiesen wurde. Um euch genau zu sagen, was hier an Bord vorgefallen ist, sollte ich vielleicht etwas weiter ausholen.

Die UEO hat aus der seaQuest nun ein vollständiges Forschungsschiff gemacht und daher wird ein Großteil der Crew nun aus Wissenschaftlern bestehen. Bei meinem letzten Eintrag erwähnte ich kurz, dass die ersten Wissenschaftler an Bord kommen würden. Gestern sind die ersten an Bord gekommen, darunter auch die die Leitung über diesen Teil der Mannschaft übernehmen soll und zuerst dachte ich noch, das wird wohl eher weniger etwas sympathisches sein, aber weit gefehlt. Dr. Westphalen, wie sie heißt, ist eine sehr nette Frau und hat mich gleich sofort in ihr Team aufgenommen. Ich bin richtig froh nicht mehr herum geschubst zu werden, wie das der Commander die ganze Zeit über gemacht hat.

Also hab ich ihr gestern bei der Einrichtung ihres Labores geholfen und mich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Weniger gut war es beim Mittagessen, denn sie greift genauso hart durch wie die anderen. Ich glaub mir ist immer noch schlecht von der riesen Protion, die sie mich gezwungen hat zu essen. So dürr bin ich gar nicht wie alle immer behaupten!

Da ich Dr. Westphalen half, konnte Ford mir also nichts anhaben und zum Appell musste ich auch nicht. Ich war vielleicht froh, denn vor lauter Muskelkater konnte ich mich eben nur schwer bewegen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben solch einen hatte. Hehe, und als er heute versucht hat mich nach dem Frühstück dazu zu holen, saß zum Glück Dr. Westphalen in meiner Nähe. Sie ist aufgestanden und hat vor allen Leuten in der Messe diesem eine Predigt gehalten. Das war das absolute Highlight bisher auf dem Boot!

Wie er als Commander sich denn einfallen lassen kann, mich armes Kind wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln. Er kann von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich mit seinen trainierten Bulldozern mithalten kann. ° Als Bulldoser würde ich die meisten hier an Bord nicht bezeichnen, vielleicht die Leute von der Sicherheit, aber der Rest der Crew wirkt auf mich sehr normal.

In seiner Wut über diese Predigt hat Commander Ford unseren Versorgungsoffizier am Arm gepackt von Bord geschleift und ließ ihn gleich mehrere Runde um das Dock laufen. Ben kam am Zahnfleisch nagend vor einer Stunde zurück und seither hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich zweifel auch daran, ob er überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage sein wird, sich zu bewegen. Auf mich machte er einen ziemlich fertigen Eindruck. Aber vielleicht hat er später doch noch Lust eine Runde zu zocken.

Hehehe, genau, ihr lest richtig, ich hab etwas zum spielen! Es war nicht einfach, aber da ich gestern mehr oder weniger hauptsächlich bei der Laboreinrichtung geholfen habe, bin ich häufiger auch am Dock gewesen und hab mitgeholfen die Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Dabei habe ich herausfinden können, wo Commander Ford alle unsere ausgemusterten Besitztümer hinpackt.

Ben Krieg ist ein ziemlich linker Fuchs, wie schon einige von euch heraus gefunden haben, insbesondere jene, die mir die Informationen über ihn besorgt haben und daher konnte ich auf seine Hilfe hoffen, als wir am Abend dann nochmals von Bord sind und im Schutz der Dunkelheit uns Zutritt zu den entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten verschafften. Nicht, dass wir dort eingebrochen wären, das kann man nicht sagen, wir holten uns lediglich zurück, was uns gehörte. Alles auf einmal war nur leider zu auffällig und so haben wir einen Teil in den Transportboxen des wissenschaftlichen Teams versteckt. So wie ich Ben kenne, versucht er auf die Weise sicherlich noch einige andere Sachen zu bekommen und ist heute morgen noch auf Bestechungsrundgang gegangen, um von unseren anderen Crewmitgliedern Geld zu fordern, damit er ihre Besitztümer an Bord schmuggelt. Ich bin mal gespannt wie das alles noch enden wird. Hauptsache ich hab meine Spiele!

Online kann ich noch nicht kommen, das dauert sicherlich noch etwas. Diese Verbindung hier ist weiterhin ganz heimlich und ich hab den letzten Eintrag damals schon aus der Offiziersmesse verfasst. Ben Krieg musste einige Materialbestellungen machen und konnte gleichzeitig Türsteher für mich machen, während ich meinen Eintrag hochlud. Ich muss unbedingt die Anlage hier in meiner Minibesenkammer modifizieren. (Nein, auch mit Hilfe von Dr. Westphalen ist es mir nicht gelungen, ein anständiges Zimmer zu bekommen. Ich liege dem Commander weiterhin in den Ohren!) Außerdem brauche ich eine ständige Verbindung nach draußen. Das wird nicht einfach werden, denn sämtliche Verdindungen laufen über die Brücke und die passen da ziemlich auf. Ich war heute dort und habe mich ein wenig umgesehen, bis der Sicherheitschef kam und mich von dort verscheucht hat. Ich glaube, er hätte mich liebend gerne am Kragen gepackt und von der Brücke getragen, aber ich musste einfach wissen, wie gut die Überwachung ist. Ich bin jedoch guter Hoffnung, das die nächsten Tage hinzubekommen. Mir ist nämlich langweilig und spielen macht allein auch nicht soviel Spaß wie zu zweit, besonders nicht, wenn Ben es einfach nicht versteht, dass man mich nicht schlagen kann!

Dr. Westphalen bat mich heute Abend ans Seedeck zu kommen, anscheinend hat die UEO die nächste Woche ein Experiment vor und da soll ich ihr assistieren. Ich weiß nicht worum es geht, aber ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens interessant, denn bei was langweiligem werde ich sicherlich nicht lange helfen. Mit Glück erfahre ich bereits vorher etwas, ich kann ja anbieten einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, damit es heute Abend schneller geht. Drückt mir die Daumen!

Frankenstein

written: 10.06.06


	4. Chapter 4

Hilfe, ich bin ein nervliches Wrack und weiß mir nicht mehr zu helfen! Ich hab zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder in einem Spiel verloren! Meine niederschmetternde Niederlage gestern lag ganz sicher nicht an meiner Verbindung, noch an meinem steinzeitlichen Computer, den ich hier habe! Ich bin schlicht und einfach genervt von einem Mädchen, das ich erst vor drei Tagen kennen gelernt habe. Sie ist ganz nett, um dem vorwegzugreifen, und wir verstehen uns auch super, aber wenn mich einer im Nerven schlagen kann, dann sie! Zeitgleich überlege ich, ob ich sie nicht mal dem Commander auf den Hals hetzen soll, aber ich glaube meiner eigene Lage hilft das nichts, denn noch hängt sie an mir. Aber nicht, weil sie auf mich steht, oder was von mir will, nein, es ist schlicht und einfach nur ihre Nervosität über Prüfungen. Um wen handelt es sich und wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt?

Ben und ich sind am Strand gewesen und da waren einige Leute in meinem Alter, haben Volleyball gespielt, oder im Fall dieses Mädchens, eine kleine kompakte Konsole mitgehabt. So schnell kann man ins Gespräch kommen. Ich war daran interessiert, was sie denn spielt und ob sie Hilfe braucht und sie fing sofort an, dass sie sich ablenken müsse, weil ihre Prüfungen diese Woche sind, aber warum muss sie mir damit in den Ohren hängen? Morgen soll die nächste sein, wenn sie weiterhin Terror macht, krieg ich die Krise.

Mein kleines Delphinprojekt kann nicht einmal in die Planungsphase starten, da ich mehr damit beschäftigt war ihr zu erklären wie man harmlose Ableitungen macht. Mit Matrizen durfte ich gleich gar nicht kommen, weil sie darunter nur Matratzen versteht... Ich brauche unbedingt eine Möglichkeit wie ich dem hier entkommen kann!

Nicht nur, dass ich dauerhaft mit Gejammer und Genörgel und Gebettle belagert werde, doch zu helfen und Intelligenz in den Kopf zu packen, nein, ich bin sogar so abgelenkt und genervt, dass ich beim spielen verliere. Meine gestrigen Gegner sollen sich nur freuen, das war eine Ausnahme! Ich fordere eine Revanche und ich nehme es mit euch allen gleichzeitig auf!

Kommen wir zu etwas erfreulicherem, sonst drehe ich hier noch ab. Das wissenschaftliche Experiment der UEO gefällt mir! - Wir haben zehn Delphine an Bord, deren Verhalten während ihrer Zeit hier erforscht werden soll. Dauert aber nur knapp eine bis zwei Wochen. Es ist wichtig herauszufinden inwiefern sich das Verhalten der Tiere ändert, wenn sie auf einem U-Boot untergebracht sind, durch dessen Röhren sie schwimmen können. Wir haben hier nur kein besonders großes Becken und ich finde die Anzahl zehn auch etwas zuviel Hier ist alles so eng und die Tiere sind da ziemlich eingepfercht. Ich mache mir da schon Sorgen um die Tiere und will jetzt versuchen, ob ich den Computer hier an Bord nicht dazu benutzen kann, das heraus zu finden. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein.

Wie ich schon sagte, darf ich mich aktiv beteiligen und Dr. Westphalen schubst mich nicht so herum, wie der Commander. Der hat von meinen Spielen hier Wind bekommen. Der zweite Grund, warum ich verloren habe, er kam hier rein und das gerade wo ich meine Armee fertig hatte und aufmarschieren lassen wollte. Nein, das konnte ich vergessen. Ich musste mich umdrehen, ihm in die Augen sehen und diese dumme Predigt über mich ergehen lassen. Wenn ich nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm sehen kann, ist doch klar, dass ich da verliere!

Anschließend hat er verlangt, dass ich sofort alles abbau und ausschalte. Von wegen! Das wäre es gewesen, was er gerne gehabt hätte. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich bin schon in der Besenkammer untergebracht, werde von ihm behandelt, wie ein überflüssiges Stück Frachtgut und muss gleichzeitig aber immer dann spurten, wenn es ihm passt und nicht mir... hm... kommt mir bekannt vor. Das macht mein Vater auch öfters so.

Mein Vater, gutes Stichwort, ich hab ihn vorgestern erreicht! Yeah, das muss man feiern, ich hab nur leider keinen Schampus und ich bezweifel, ob ich überhaupt einen bekomme. Dr. Westphalen passt auf mich auf, das ist nicht mehr normal. Morgens werde ich pünktlich um acht spätestens aus dem Bett gehauen, damit ich schön zum frühstücken komme. Mittags holt sie mich auch ab, wenn ich nicht gerade bei ihr bin, außer beim Abendessen, da lässt sie locker. Das kann ganz schön nervig sein.

Heute morgen zum Beispiel habe ich mir ein paar Notizen machen wollen zu der Sache mit den Delphinen, aber nein, sie hat keine fünf Minuten auf mich warten wollen. Wenn man nach zweimal Rufen nicht sofort kommt, steht sie hinter einen und schleift dich aus deinem Zimmer. Ich hab meine Sachen nicht einmal absichern können und schon war die Hälfte davon am Ende nicht mehr da.

Warum? Na, weil jeder meint, das hier sei noch die Besenkammer und die kommen alle rein. Letztens stand erst einer mit einer großen Box voll - was weiß ich was da drin war - hier, und wollte das tatsächlich bei mir abstellen. Meinte, in der hinteren Ecke sei noch Platz. Hat der sie noch alle? Da ist natürlich kein Platz! Ich hab dort meine restlich, verbliebenen Spiele versteckt. Alles konnte der Commander mir kein zweites Mal konfiszieren. So wie ich das sehe, drückt der mir sowieso bald jemanden auf die Backe, der auf mich aufpasst und... was ist denn jetzt los? Hier klopft jemand... ich mach für heute Schluß, sonst geht das melodische Klopfen noch in sonstwas über.

Frankenstein

written: 12.06.06


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Leute! Hier eine E-Mail, die ich in zweihundertfacher Anzahl in meinem Postfach hatte. Ich hab es dreimal überprüft, also keine Übertreibung von mir!

Uhm hi Frankenstein!

Äh also, du verlierst nicht so gern, oder? (geht in Deckung weil Frankenstein mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen nach ihr wirft) Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich da zu sehr abgelenkt hab…das war eher weniger beabsichtigt…ach und ich bin besser im Nerven als du? Bin ich solch ein Talent? Ich nehm das einfach mal als ein Kompliment ;) Diesen Commander, soll ich mir den wirklich mal vorknöpfen? Schade, als Mädchen könntest du ihm gut mit der große-Augen-machen-und-traurig-gucken Masche kommen und der könnte dir gar nichts…aber so…

Sag mal, so nebenbei, du hattest nicht von Matratzen gesprochen? Ich dachte du verarscht mich die ganze Zeit, von wegen Lernen für die Prüfung und so XD Falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin durch mit den Prüfungen, ich hab mich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, aber ich hab bestanden. Ganz dickes Dankeschön noch einmal! (knuddelwuddel) hehe, knuddeln muss ein! Muahahahaha! Oh und keine Sorge, ich beschwere mich jetzt höchstens nur noch über meine Ergebnisse, ansonsten keine große Nervgefahr XD (geht schon wieder in Deckung weil Frankenstein mit Sachen schmeißt)

Ach so, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du deinem komischen Kumpel Ben oder wie der hieß ausrichten sollst, dass der aufhören soll, meine Freundinnen mit blöden Nachrichten übers Handy zu nerven. Wie der an ihre Nummern gekommen ist, will ich gar nicht wissen, aber die Mädels haben die Schnauze voll.

Hm, also wenn du magst und deine Ausrüstung irgendwie zusammengesammelt kriegst, können wir ja mal gegeneinander zocken. Ich verliere dann auch bestimmt (ich streng mich ganz doll an hust) und…revangiere mich dann so, oder so XD sorry noch einmal. Oder wie wäre es mit einem Eis. Ich geb einen aus (hat Apendierhosen an)

Ach ja und…IHR HABT DELPHINE AN BORD? WIE GOOOOIIILLL! sag mal, wie hoch is die Chance mal bei euch an Bord zu kommen (auf das High-Tech-Supa-Dupa-Guckt-Mal-Wir-Sind-Die-Navy-Höchste-Sicherheitsstufe-Boot der UEO XD) das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein, oder? Nicht, dass ich damit jetzt nerven möchte. (hust)

Öhm, also wenn du Nervhilfe brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid ;) Wir hören sicher von einander (und wenn nicht, du hörst sicher von mir muaha)

si ja Lindsay

Seit wann werfe ich denn mit Gegenständen? Das ist was ganz was neues! Ich hab lediglich Ben mit Socken beworfen, aber das kann man doch nicht als Gegenstände bezeichnen. Außerdem hat er es verdient. Wäre er an meiner Stelle gewesen, hätte es sicherlich andere Sachen gehagelt. Setz hier mal bloß keine falschen Bilder von mir in die Welt! Jeder, der mich mal auf einer Lan-Party kennen gelernt hat, weiß, wie nett ich bin. Oh, und der Ball, der ihn da von mir getroffen hat, das war auch nur ein Unfall! Beim Volleyball können einige Dinge geschehen und da gehört das dazu. Mein Problem ist es nicht, wenn er nicht hingucken kann, aus welcher Richtung gerade etwas geflogen kommt. Ich bin mir da absolut keiner Schuld bewusst.

Bei der Sache mit dem Commander bin ich mir allerdings noch nicht so sicher, ob ich dich ihm wirklich vorstellen soll. Wir tappen weiterhin auf einer Stelle was die Verhandlungen mit meinem Zimmer angehen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich noch etwas warten müssen, bis hier endlich ein Captain an Bord kommt. Der Alte ist vor dreizehn Monaten von Ford persönlich seines Amtes enthoben worden. Soll recht unangenehm gewesen sein. Ein Glück bin ich kein Offizier und nur ein harmloser - ja, ob man es glaubt oder nicht - Zivilist.

Wegen der Nummern, ich glaub ich verrate euch mal einen kleinen Trick, den Ben so drauf hat. Lindsay sollte besser ihre Freundinnen fragen, ob sie von ihm ein Kuvert zugesteckt bekommen haben, in dem es um eine Suchanzeige nach Models geht. Der hat davon eine ganze Kiste in seinem Quartier liegen und je nachdem, wer ihm gefällt, bekommt solch einen Umschlag zugesteckt. Diese Modelfirma gibt es natürlich nicht. Das ist ein entfernter Verwandter von ihm, der Ben dann anschließend Adressen, Nummern und die eingeschickten Fotos der Mädchen sofort weiterleitet. Geheimnis gelüftet. Aber nur keine Angst, nur weil du, Lindsay, diesen Umschlag nicht bekommen hast, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht sein Typ bist. Ben hatte einfach nur Angst, dass ich von der Sache Wind bekomme und ihm den Gar aus mache. Was der sich immer denkt? Ich weiß doch schon längst einiges über ihn. Da brauch ich solche Minitricks doch gar nicht!

Gut, von mir war es das, denn ich muss mir mein Eis bei Lindsay abholen. Ich hab den Commander extra auf Knien um diesen Ausgang angefleht und darf bis Mitternacht fort bleiben. Als würde das reichen um anständig zocken zu können.

Für alle, die ähnliche Ideen wie Lindsay haben: Die Delphine darf allerdings keiner sehen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen am Dock sind dann ja doch ein wenig strenger. Hier braucht demnach keiner antanzen und sich Hoffnungen machen!

Frankenstein

written: 13./14.06.06

Co-Author: Samusa


	6. Chapter 6

Endlich wieder ein wenig Zeit für einen Eintrag und dann möchte ich das gleich mit einem Tipp beginnen, glaubt keinem der euch nur zum Spielen und Eis essen einlädt! Ich hab mich eine ganze Weile mit dem Schrottreifen Computer befassen und den herrichtig herrichten müssen. Frustrierend ist nur, dass der von Lindsay jetzt besser ist, als das was ich hier habe.

Durch Dr. Westphalen konnte ich mir einige elektronische Teile besorgen. Sie hat mir eine Erlaubnis gegeben, wonach ich mir alles durch unseren netten Freund Ben Krieg bestellen lassen kann, was ich für meine kleines Delphinprojekt brauche.

Unglücklicherweise meinte Commander Ford die Bestellungen der letzten Tage überprüfen zu müssen und die Computerspiele, die auf der Liste waren gehören absolut nicht zum benötigten Material. Anschließend stand er schon wieder bei mir auf der Matte und meinte, ich soll gefälligst aufhören mich gegen ihn zu stellen. Wer stellt sich hier eigentlich gegen wen? Langsam werde ich richtig sauer auf ihn. Was soll ich denn hier schon groß auf dem Boot machen? Mein Vater hatte keine richtige Vorstellung davon und die Leute hier von der UEO erst recht nicht. Einzig die wissenschaftliche Leiterin schafft es ein wenig mich einzubinden in das Team. Mir steht die ganze Sache langsam bis weit über dem Kopf und ich werde mich jetzt auch wieder um die Delphine kümmern. Einige scheinen krank zu sein und ich vermute stark, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass es einfach zu viele waren, die hier an Bord gebracht worden sind. So wie es aussieht, werden sie wahrscheinlich heute noch weg kommen. Was wirklich schade ist, denn ich hatte mich schon so an sie gewöhnt. Die haben mich wenigstens nicht ignoriert, herum geschubst oder mir meine Spiele weggenommen.

Dazu bin ich mit meinem Programm noch nicht fertig. Ich hatte gerade angefangen, da hab ich mir in der Stadt ein Spiel gekauft. Wenn Ford meine Bestellung storniert und mich damit meiner Freiheiten beraubt, muss ich es mir an anderer Stelle holen. Schließlich kann man eine Disk schnell in der Hosentasche verschwinden lassen. Hoffen wir er führt nicht demnächst Leibesvisitationen durch, nur weil er meint, die Leute würden etwas an Bord schmuggeln. Heiße ich Ben Krieg? Den sollte er beobachten, denn manche Boxen haben einen doppelten Boden.

Frankenstein

written: 16.06.06


	7. Chapter 7

Schon erstaunlich wieviele Mails in so ein kleines Postfach passen. Ich bin wieder zugemüllt worden und zwar von euch. Um hier zu antworten, weil viele die selbe Frage enthielten: Ja, ich kann endlich wieder spielen und das auch nur, weil ich mir Zeit genommen habe, meine Anlage hier umzubauen, gleich nachdem die Delphine von Bord waren. Ist ziemlich traurig gewesen, aber für die Tiere ist es wahrscheinlich besser. Ihnen geht es draußen in ihren normalen Gehegen sehr viel besser.

Gemeinsam mit Dr. Westphalen sind wir mit einem der Transportshuttles zu der Forschungseinrichtung der UEO für Delphine gefahren. Ich habe dabei einen der Delphine regelmäßig mit einem Schwamm feucht gehalten. Ich glaube der hat mich auch ganz gerne gemocht. Sein Name war Dave. Ja, ich weiß, kein sehr toller Name, aber ich bin ja nicht für die Namensvergabe verantwortlich. Dennoch, mir tut es leid, dass das Projekt vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde. Wenn man mich fragt, dann war es von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die gewohnte Umgebung der Delphine ist um einiges größer, als das was sie hier hatten. Wir haben nur ein kleines Becken hier gleich neben meiner Besenkammer und das was auf der Brücke ist, kann man nicht mehr als Becken bezeichnen. Kennt ihr diese Whirlpools in denen nur vier Personen Platz haben? Das trifft es eher. Die Luxusausgabe der Gemeinschaftsbadewanne ist es ganz sicher nicht.

Dort, wo sie jetzt wieder sind, haben die Delphine einen kompletten Küstenstreifen nur für sich. Nach ungefähr hundert Metern ist das Wasser durch eine Absperrung abgetrennt und so können die Tiere nicht raus. Für den Fall, dass es einer springend versuchen möchte, hat man die Trennwand um einiges aus dem Wasser ragen lassen. Ein schlauer Delphin lässt sich da nicht so einfach festhalten. Da Dr. Westphalen ebenfalls ein Problem mit dem Commander hat, haben wir uns extra viel Zeit gelassen und sind anschließend noch in der Stadt ein Eis essen gegangen. Ich hätte meine Portion schon selbst bezahlt, aber der Doc bestand darauf. Na, dann will ich ihr den Spaß nicht nehmen. Solange ich mich weiterhin vor einem Mordsfrühstück drücken kann. Hat einer eine Idee was ich mit meinem angefangenen Projekt machen soll? Nun kann ich die Software nicht mehr testen, weil meine Versuchskaninnchen verschwunden sind. Hm... ich brauch nochmal einen Delphin hier auf dem Boot.

Vielleicht muss ich gar nicht so lange warten. Ich habe herausgefunden, wen die UEO am liebsten als Captain an Bord hätte. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob die ihn dazu bringen. Heißer Favorit ist Nathan Bridger, ich hab ein wenig recherchiert und heraus gefunden, wo er sich gerade aufhält. Soweit ich weiß sucht die UEO selbst aber noch nach ihm. Hätten mich fragen sollen... macht nur keiner. Selbst Schuld! Ich hoffe die brauchen nicht mehr ewig! Der Kerl soll angeblich ganz human sein und auch nicht so streng. Kein Vergleich mit Commander Ford, obwohl mir ein paar der Brückenoffiziere versichert haben, der sei normalerweise auch ganz nett. Ich glaub dem nur nicht so ganz. Mich traktiert er weiterhin und wäre nicht der Doc, dürfte ich wohl demnächst das Deck schrubben.

Oh, neuer Feind! Chief Manilow Crocker, im übrigen ein alter Freund von unserem zukünftigen Captain – hey, ich hab hier nichts zu tun! Irgendwie muss ich mir die Zeit vertreiben und wenn es die Vergangenheit meiner Mitgefangenen auf diesem Boot ist! - ist Chef der Sicherheit und kam gestern an Bord. Als ich mit dem Doc zurück kam, bin ich gleich in den hinein gerasselt. Ich hatte mich gerade von Dr. Westphalen verabschiedet und wollte noch kurz unter die Dusche springen, bevor ich mich wieder an mein Spiel setze – das mich im übrigen die Zeit vergessen lässt – da hält der mich auf einmal fest und fragt mich, was ich „_Bürschen"_ hier zu suchen habe. . Geht's noch? Hielt der mich glatt für einen blinden Passagier! Auf meine Verteidigungsversuche ging er gar nicht erst ein. Hat von mir verlangt die Telefonnummern meiner Eltern zu bekommen und hätte mich wahrscheinlich noch in Handschellen gelegt, wenn ich nicht freiwillig mitgekommen wäre. Bei meiner Mutter hat er niemanden erreichen können, aber mein Vater war persönlich am Vidphone! Wieso schaffe ich das eigentlich nie einen solchen Moment abzupassen? Schon merkwürdig.

Der nette Sicherheitschef hat ihm dann mit geschwellter Brust von dem unartigen Kind erzählt, das er hier auf der seaQuest aufgelesen hat. Hat sich aber entschuldigt, weil bisher die Vorkehrungen gegen blinde Passagiere noch sehr durchlässig sind. Mein Vater stand dann auch noch schön auf der Leitung, so dass er mich mit seinen Blicken allein in das Höllenfeuer stieß und mich vorwurfsvoll anmotzte, was ich denn schon wieder gemacht hätte. _Keine zehn Tage an Bord und schon den ersten Ärger mit mir!_ Pah, wenn der wüsste wie brav ich bin. Ich hab den Hauptcomputer in Ruhe gelassen, mich noch nicht überall mit verbesserten Programmen eingeloggt oder diese umgeschrieben und bin die meiste Zeit doch sowieso nur am Spielen... oh, aber von den Sex-Magazinenen, die ich von Ben habe, sollte ich vielleihcht nichts erzählen. Sowas schmutziges guckt sich sein Sohn ja nicht an.

Wie dem auch sei, Crocker bekam dadurch dann mit, dass hier irgendwas nicht richtig war und fragte daraufhin meinen Vater, was das zu bedeuten habe. Bis die zwei endlich mal begriffen was los war. Ich bin auf meinem Stuhl fast gestorben vor Ungeduld. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass der Chief lauthals von meinem Vater angebrüllt wurde, wie er denn seine Zeit verschwenden könne und er soll sich gefälligst vorher bei seinem Vorgesetzten informieren, bevor er arme, unschuldige „_Kinder"_ des illegalen Aufenthaltes bezichtigt. Das war ein Happening! Chief Crocker soll sich lieber darum kümmern, dass ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken komme und mir etwas zu tun geben.

Das Blöde an genau dieser letzten Aussage ist, dass es zwar kein Befehl vom Commander war, dafür eine Anweisung von meinem Vater und Crocker sieht sich da nun besonders darin motiviert genau das zu tun, was der große Dr. Wolenczak von ihm verlangt. Ich verstecke mich schon den ganzen Tag nun also bei Dr. Westphalen auf der Krankenstation wo alle sich ihre Impfungen abholen und hoffe nicht gefunden zu werden. Ben hat sich jedoch noch nicht blicken lassen. Hat große Angst vor der Spritze und ich bin dem entgangen, weil ich durch die Erlaubnis ein wenig Computer zu spielen meine Akte aufbessern konnte. v Ich bin laut dieser schon geimpft. So ein Pech, nun kann ich mich beim Abendessen nicht ebenfalls in das Jammerlied einklinken und von meinem schmerzenden Arm erzählen.

Heute Abend gehen einige von der Crew auf den Jahrmarkt der hier in Pearl nur noch heute ist. Ben wollte, dass ich mitkomme, weil er einen Grund braucht um sich nicht mit seiner Ex-Frau unterhalten zu müssen. Der hat nicht schlecht geguckt, als die heute Morgen in die Offiziersmesse zum Frühstück kam und sich sofort zu uns gesetzt hat. Sie wusste bereits von seinem Hiersein, aber er nicht von ihrem. Kam mitten in der Nacht und hatte dann sofort ihren Dienst angetreten. Mir ist die Frau richtig sympathisch und das nicht nur, weil sie Ben zum zittern bringt, sondern weil sie auch noch nett ist. Weniger toll ist ihr gutes Verhältnis zum Commander. Ich glaube da warte ich noch etwas, bis ich ihr meinen Groll gegenüber Ford zum Besten gebe. Vorher spiele ich nur noch eine Runde. Keine Mails bitte mehr, weshalb ich da und dort nicht zum zocken komme. Ich bin schon irgendwo unterwegs, ihr müsst nur Glück haben und den richtigen Server erwischen.

Frankenstein

written: 18.06.06


	8. Chapter 8

Der Jahrmarkt war der reinste Witz! Drei Karusells, davon zwei für kleine Kinder, wo ich ganz sicher nicht mehr rein passe und darüber hinaus noch nicht einmal Spaß dran habe und sonst nur Fressbuden oder Ramschtheken. Ganz nebenbei hatten meine lieben Kollegen versucht mich zu veralbern, das wäre doch nett, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich im Karusell auf dem Dino oder dem großen Elefanten sitze. . Irgendwie habe ich mir mehr drunter vorgestellt, nachdem wie hier alle von dem Jahrmarkt geschwärmt haben. Ganz am Ende des Jahrmarktes war noch ein etwas größeres, das mir gefallen hätte, doch da wollte keiner mitfahren.

Das Allerbeste war, der Commander ist dabei gewesen. Jemand besseren hätten die sich nicht aussuchen können. Aber da ja nun Bens Ex dabei ebenfalls mit ist, konnte Ben nicht auf dem Boot bleiben und dabei verstehen sich Ben und der Commander so gut. Ben hing mir mit seiner Eifersüchtelei die ganze Zeit in den Ohren. Wir haben den Großteil unseres Aufenthaltes damit verbracht wie Detektive hinter ihnen her zu schleichen und wer bekommt vom Commander deswegen anschließend eine Predigt? War doch wieder klar, oder nicht?

Wir haben eine Runde um den ganzen Park gedreht und sind anschließend in einer Bar gelandet, wo ich irgendwann mit Ortiz und O'Neill, die zum Glück auch noch dabei waren, zusammen an einem Tisch saß, während sich Ben zu Ford und dessen bester Freundin gesellte. Er ist ihnen keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Seite gewichen. Mich wundert es da nicht, warum sie damals die Scheidung eingereicht hat. Wie kann man sich nur Wohl fühlen, wenn einem einer ständig auf der Pelle hockt.

Während wir in der Bar waren, unterhielten wir uns über einige allgemeine Dinge, ich bin ausgefragt worden zu meiner kleinen Computerliebe. Ja, das ist Liebe! Ich erzählte also den beiden nicht von meiner kleinen, aber feinen Hackervergangenheit... wäre ich nicht noch so jung gewesen, ich hätte bestimmt eine Vorstrafe damals bekommen, als mein Vater nicht sonderlich überrascht einigen Beamten der Polizei die Tür öffnete, sondern mehr davon, warum ich so fasziniert von ihnen bin. - Ich versteh gar nicht wie die mich damals gefunden haben... - Aber ich fange schon wieder an zuviel zu erzählen, was gar nicht relevant ist. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich hab mich also mit ihnen unterhalten und dann nebenbei eingeworfen, was ich mit den Delphinen vor hatte, wären sie nicht sofort wieder von Bord gebracht worden. Sie meinten, ich sollte meine Arbeit doch zum Forschungsbüro der UEO schicken und fragen, ob wir nicht irgendwo in eine Region gehen könnten, um eine Delphinschule zu beobachten. Mit den WHSKR'n, hey, nicht verschrieben, sollte das kein Problem sein, weitere Daten zu sammeln und da einige Testläufe zu probieren. Ich bin aber noch skeptisch. Ich denke nicht, dass die UEO eigens wegen einer von mir geplanten Arbeit die Mission des Bootes etwas ändert. Ich hab mir das Schriftstück angesehen – die sollten ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im System erheblich verbessern!- und da sind mehr langweilige Sachen geplant, wobei noch gibt es keinen Captain.

Wäre es nach dem Plan gegangen, hätte das Boot schon längst auslaufen müssen, aber da die sich wie so oft auch erneut sehr umständlich anstellen, dauert das noch. Nach meinen neuesten Informationen haben sie Nathan Bridger bereits gefunden und der General will morgen hin fliegen zu der kleinen, einsamen Insel, auf der sich unser zukünftiger Captain aufhält. Ich bin mal gespannt. Bis dahin werde ich Dr. Westphalen ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Ich glaube die hat schon wieder Probleme mit einigen der Militärs. Denen könnte ich ein wenig mit nervigen Fragen, ohne Sinn und Inhalt, auf den Wecker gehen.

Frankenstein

written: 21.06.06


	9. Chapter 9

Wir haben einen Delphin an Bord! Ich liege gemütlich in meinem Bett, überlege ob ich noch eine Stunde schlafen soll oder mich auf zum Frühstück machen, als ein Delphin bei mir am Zimmer – oder besser Loch - vorbei schwimmt! So schnell wie heute war ich sicher noch nie wach und hätte darüber hinaus beinahe vergessen mich anzuziehen. Okay, ich hab es vergessen und bin nur in Unterwäsche raus gelaufen. Erst als mich eine Offizierin komisch ansah, ist es mir aufgefallen und ich bin nochmal zurück um mich umzuziehen, aber dann war ich blitzschnell am Moon Pool und habe gewartet, dass der Delphin sich dorthin verirrt.

Und jetzt die nächste Neuigkeit: Meine Erfindung funktioniert! Unser Delphin heißt Darwin und gehört Nathan Bridger. Das heißt also, die UEO hat es endlich geschafft ihn an Bord zu bekommen. Bis ich ihn aber zu sehen bekam, dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile. Ich denke er wurde vom General durch das halbe Boot gejagt und hat ihm dann noch ganz stolz erzählt, wie toll es doch sei. Ganz ehrlich, ich an Bridgers Stelle würde auch sofort wieder auf meine Insel zurück wollen. Ich muss ihn mal fragen, ob ich mit darf. Alles ist besser als hier herum zu sitzen. Der Plan – fragt besser nicht, wieso ich den kenne – ist nämlich, ihn durch einen Trick dazu zu bewegen den Posten als Captain auf der seaQuest zu übernehmen. Alle zweifeln jedoch daran, dass er das wirklich tun wird. Er hat sich vor einiger Zeit von der Navy los gesagt und möchte nur noch sein Einsiedlerdasein fristen. Also, ich kann damit leben, solange es in seiner kleinen Zuflucht Strom gibt, andernfalls wird dort alles verdrahtet.

Wenigstens kommandiert mich keiner rum während der General an Bord ist. Die haben alle ein wenig Angst, dass der das mitkriegt und Noyce selbst ist etwas sensibilisiert wegen meines Vaters. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, Dad würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn bei mir irgendwas ist. Dabei ist dem das bestimmt vollkommen egal. So wie ich meinen Vater kenne, muss sich hier keiner Gedanken machen. Dennoch nutzen wir diese kleine neurotische Ader der Leute hier aus und machen was wir wollen. Nein, ich bin nicht gerade dabei gehässig zu lachen!

Zurück zu Darwin. Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen jemanden zu fragen, zum Beispiel Dr. Westphalen, ob ich im Moon Pool auch schwimmen darf. Darwin hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm spielen will. Aber es fuhrwerken noch so viele Leute dort rum, ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Ruhe dabei haben werde. Westphalen selbst ist heute ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Nachdem Noyce und Bridger am Moon Pool ankamen und sich der Captain von mir verarscht gefühlt hatte, bin ich zu Westphalen gegangen und wollte ihr helfen, aber von ihren Leuten waren gerade einige wieder mächtig eingeschüchtert worden. Warum die sich das gefallen lassen? Klar, einige der Militärs sind etwas größer als sie, aber auch dümmer. Wieso die das nicht merken? Keine zehn Minuten, da ich zum Doc bin, konnte ich wieder gehen, weil sie wie eine Furie raus gestürmt ist um sich einige der Leute zu schnappen. Wenn das nicht hilft, wird sie wohl noch auf den Commander los gehen. Hm... ich sollte einige der Überwachungskameras anzapfen, vielleicht bekomme ich da etwas zu sehen.

Gut, Kamera angezapft. Sobald sich was tut, werde ich es live mit erleben, aber vorerst gehe ich noch eine Runde mit Darwin spielen. Ben war eben noch bei mir um mir ein paar Zeitschriften zu bringen – von der exotischen Sorte, da er nicht auf Computer steht – und einen Ball zum spielen für Darwin. Der wird sich freuen, wenn ich jetzt komme. Hoffentlich bleiben die noch etwas länger, dann kann ich die ersten Fehler aus meiner Software schreiben.

Frankenstein

written: 26.07.06


	10. Chapter 10

Die letzten beiden Tage war hier echt die Hölle los! Wenn das weiter so geht, wird es vielleicht noch ganz annehmlich, wobei ich darauf verzichten kann, dass das Boot mit Torpedos beschossen wird. Ich hab mir eine echt dicke Beule geholt, als ich mitten im Computerspielen vom Stuhl geflogen bin. Zum Glück hat mir Dr. Westphalen versichert, es sei keine ernsthafte Verletzung und es war nicht einmal eine Platzwunde, nur eine Beule. Eine Beule, die tierisch weh tut und ordentlich dick wurde. Ich kann noch immer nicht auf der Stelle liegen, wenn ich im Bett bin.

Genug des Jammern und Seufzens, ich gebe hiermit bekannt unseren netten Captain Bridger erfolgreich zugetextet zu haben, so dass er hier an Bord bleibt und ich weiter mit Darwin spielen kann. Wir müssen uns nur noch ausführlich unterhalten was es bedeutet mich morgens schlafen zu lassen. Das war nicht die feine Art. Um fünf steht vielleicht Bridger auf, aber ich nicht! Blöderweise war ich danach aber wach und bin aufgestanden. . Wer einen Delphn hat, braucht also keinen Wecker. Merkt euch die heutige Lektion von Meister Frankenstein!

Nun zu unserem kleinen, netten Abenteuer. Vielleicht sind einige unter euch, die regelmäßig die Nachrichten verfolgen oder sich in Datenbanken hacken, die sie überhaupt nichts angehen. - nicht, dass mich das hier stören würde – In einigen Nachrichten kamen die Meldungen von einem Piraten U-Boot, das Kolonien und Farmen angriff und das ohne Vorwarnung. Wie sich nun heraus stellte ist die Dame, die hinter den ganzen Angriffen steckte die alte Kommandantin der seaQuest gewesen. Ford muss eine Wut auf die haben, oder sie auf ihn. Wer weiß? Er hat sie schließlich von ihrem Posten gefeuert und das vor versammelter Mannschaft. Ist alles vor dreizehn Monaten geschehen, als ich noch nicht an Bord war, um das vorweg zu nehmen. Vor dreizehn Monaten hatte ich noch mein Appartment in Stanford und hab für einige wichtige Prüfungen gebüffelt und meine Diplomarbeit geschrieben. Übrigens mit Auszeichnung, für die, die es noch nicht wissen. - das kurz einwerfen muss -

Captain Stark hat das alle so gestunken und sie quittierte gleich vollständig den Dienst, tat sich mit einem gelangweilten Millionären (der Typ hat das Anwesen neben dem meines Vaters auf Jamaika. Mir war der schon immer suspekt, nun habe ich den Beweis dafür!) zusammen und meinte Jagd auf die seaQuest machen zu müssen. In der Anfangsphase war alles noch nicht so schlimm. Es gab keine großen Opfer und bei uns auf dem Boot lief alles noch am Schnürchen. Bridger war stinksauer, weil der General sich unter einem Vorwand vom Boot geschlichen hatte und wir daraufhin mit ihm ausgelaufen sind, wo er doch auf seine Tarzaninsel zurück wollte und ab diesem Zeitpunkt lief mit einem Mal alles aus dem Ruder. Unsere Waffensysteme fielen aus, die Navigation und das Letzte was uns noch blieb, war in einen tiefen Graben abzutauchen, wo das DELTA 4 U-Boot nicht hinterher konnte, da es bautechnisch nicht für diese Tiefen geschaffen war. Zum Glück war der Einfall von Bridger noch rechtzeitig gekommen, denn Ford erwies sich als unfähig. Angeblich war das nur gespielt, doch ich glaube ihm nicht. Der Mann hat ganz sicher Muffensausen, wenn er allein auf seiner tollen Brücke steht und dort draußen jemand mit dem Zündknopf spielt. Der fühlt sich nur wohl wenn er kleine Genies fertig machen kann.

Anschließend gab es eine Besprechung zwischen Militärs und Wissenschaftlern, wo es heiß her gegangen sein soll. Ben hat mir davon erzählt, während ich versucht habe herauszufinden, was es mit unserem Virus auf sich hat, das war aber erst nachdem der Doc mit dem Captain offiziell bei mir rein geschneit ist. Wäre es nicht diese Situation gewesen, die es war, hätte ich mich gleich über mein tolles Zimmer beschwert und ob er er nicht den Commander zurechtweisen könnte, aber das kam etwas blöd. Er war im übrigen von mir beeindruckt. ;) Westphalen weniger, die meinte ich soll mir nichts darauf einbilden und dann ließen die mich allein. Hey, aber ich hab den Auftrag bekommen im System herum wuseln zu dürfen, wie ich will. Dieser dumme Virus, eingespeist von Captain Stark, hat mich kalt erwischt. Wollte mir seine Hunde aufhetzen, aber er wusste nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Frankenstein wurde von noch keinem Virus besiegt und er wird es auch in Zukunft nicht! Keine Sekunde später habe ich die Hunde zum schweigen gebracht und ein wenig versucht herauszufinden, wann er eingespeist wurde und wo er sich schon überall ausgebreitet hat. Sobald das geklärt war, konnten wir die Systeme ummodellieren und das Boot funktionierte wieder einwandfrei.

Bridger ist ein dufte Kerl, der hat mich bei sämtlichen Arbeiten dann mitmachen lassen und er hatte letztendlich auch heraus gefunden, dass es Captain Stark war, die den Virus implizierte. Anschließend ging alles recht schnell. Da unsere Systeme alle wieder liefen und sie das nicht wusste, konnten wir mit einem Trick und der Hilfe von unserem lieben Darwin – Dr. Westphalen war strikt gegen seine Hilfe, aber durch den Vocoder konnten wir ihn fragen, ob er uns helfen will oder nicht und das wollte er eindeutig. Da konnte sie nichts mehr machen - das U-Boot überrumplen, die Besatzung gefangenen nehmen und nun herrscht wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen im Ozean. Eierkuchen wären jetzt lecker, wenn ich denn welche hätte.

Die nächsten Tage werde ich das Hologramm im Quartier des Captains verbessern. Das hatte ich damals wieder reinitialisiert, als ich mich die ersten Tage vor Ford und seinem tollen Sicherheitschef versteckte und zufällig in dieses Quartier gestolpert bin. Ich denke Bridger gefällt es ganz gut, seine verstorbene Frau dort ansehen zu können. Da er nun bei uns bleiben wird, muss es nur besser werden. Ich halte mich auf jeden Fall für die nächste Zeit an ihn, mit Glück kann ich dem Commander dadurch entgehen und wenn es nicht klappt, hetze ich ihm Westphalen auf den Hals. Vor der hat er schon den reinsten Graus.

Wird Zeit, dass ich mich bei besagter Wissenschaftlerin melde, sie will mir ihr neuestes Experiment vorstellen und ich darf da mitarbeiten, wenn es mich interessiert. Was stellt sie nur für Fragen? Natürlich interessiert es mich!

Frankenstein

written: 28.07.06


	11. Chapter 11

. Wieso kommt es mir gerade nur so vor, dass ich keinen Tag zu lange mit meinen Einträgen warten sollte, um nicht mit Mails zugebombt zu werden? Bei mir sind einige sogar im Spamfilter gelandet, weil mein Postfach so unheimlich voll war. Nein, ich bin nicht zufällig einer starken Spielsucht erlegen. Wobei das wahrscheinlich ein schöner Tod wäre, aber ganz so schlimm bin ich noch nicht dran. Von wegen ich würde mich zu Tode zocken. Komme ich aus Korea? Die machen das, seht mal in den Nachrichten nach. Nein, hier war etwas ganz anderes los und vielleicht versteht mich der ein oder andere ja auch.

Vorweg die Entwarnung: Ich bin noch am Leben! Unbesiegt in allen Computerspielen und habe auch sonst nicht vor mich zurück zu ziehen. Die Frankenstein Gedenkseite nehme ich euch übel! Mittlerweile ist es jedoch ein Fantempel. ;) Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen einige kleine Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Jegliche Beschwerden bitte an meinen Spamfilter, danke.

Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit etwas zu schreiben, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, dass es unserem Delphin besser geht. Oder aber ich hab Trübsal geblasen und zu nichts mehr Lust gehabt. Unsere erste, oder besser, zweite Mission wäre beinahe in einem Fiasko geendet. Wir hatten zwei Tage nachdem Bridger offiziell den Posten als Captain übernahm, einen Wissenschaftler an Bord genommen. Dr. Raleigh Young ist sein Name und er ist Geologe. Die Aufgabe der seaQuest war es eine merkwürdige weiße Kapsel in einen Vulkanschlot unter Wasser zu schießen, um Daten zu sammeln, damit man zukünftige Erdbeben und Vulkanausbrüche vorhersagen kann. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob er es schafft. Ich behalte ihn ein wenig im Auge, aber öfters möchte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit dem Mann zu tun haben.

Im Nachhinein wissen wir, was meinem Delphin so zugesetzt hat. Captain Bridger hat gemeint, so wie sich Darwin in letzter Zeit aufführt, ist er eher mein als sein Delphin. ;) Aber vorerst sollte ich mich davon nicht zu sehr vereinnehmen lassen, denn wer weiß, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird?

Während also Dr. Young an Bord war, hat sich Darwin draußen im Meer mit hochgefährlichen Bakterien angesteckt und wurde krank. Ich hab das erst mitbekommen, als es schon wieder halb zu spät war und alles auf einmal zum Moon Pool stürmte. Alles was er ständig sagte war „Licht ist dunkel und eins". Ich habe eine regelrechte Krise bekommen, denn ich dachte mein Programm sei es, das hier spinnt, war aber zum Glück nicht so.

Mich hat das einfach nur fertig gemacht, denn keiner schien Darwin helfen zu können, während er in einem Tragegeschirr im Wasser hing, weil er einfach zu schwach war, um sich länger selbst im Wasser zu halten. Dr. Young hat sich als wahre Nervensäge in seiner eigenen Angelegenheit heraus gestellt und Captain Bridger, dem es nicht besser ging als uns, hatte für den natürlich keinen Nerv mehr. Dr. Young hat sich selbst beim General beschwert und wollte, dass man Bridger in die Klapse bringt, da er einen Psychiater für unseren Delphin sucht. . Der hat doch keine Ahnung. Für ihn ist Darwin nichts weiter als ein Nahrungsmittel, das bekamen wir öfters zu hören. Er scheint sich besonders wohl zu fühlen, wenn er alles mögliche Meeresgetier auf dem Teller hat. Zum Glück war ich im besagten Moment nicht im Raum und später einfach zu niedergeschlagen.

Wir sind sogar zu einem von Bridgers Freunden gefahren. Wenn ich nich tso traurig über Darwins Zustand gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich sicherlich wohl gefühlt. Der Mann ist Delphinforscher und hat mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Tümmler in einem großen Becken in seinem Garten. Das war richtig schön dort, aber was ist schon Idylle, wenn in einem selbst ein tiefes schwarzes Loch aufgeht? Er hat Darwin leider nicht helfen können, egal wie viele Tests er machte und am Ende hat er uns nur raten können, Darwin wenigstens bei seiner Familie sterben zu lassen. Er war der Meinung genau das bedeutet es, was er uns ununterbrochen zu sagen versuchte.

Daraufhin machten wir uns daran seine Gruppe ausfindig zu machen und hatten zum Glück auch Erfolg. Auf die Idee hätten wir schon viel früher kommen sollen, denn wer hätte denn wissen können, dass die Delphine eine Art Medizin gegen Darwins rätselhafte Krankheit haben? Darwin kam gesund und munter wieder an Bord zurück und brachte uns seine Mutter zum kennenlernen mit. Eine sehr nette Delphindame im übrigen. ;) Ben mag sie besonders, sie hat ihn mehrmals mit Wasser bespritzt. Darwin meinte auch, dass sie ihn mag, aber Ben fand das eher weniger. Der murrte nur rum, erst wieder zum Seedeck zu kommen, wenn Darwins Mum endlich von Bord ist, denn ein drittes Mal umziehen war so gar nicht sein Fall.

Dr. Young ist nach einem halben Herzinfakt endlich zufrieden gestellt worden, nachdem er schmerzhaft lernen musste, dass er einfach zu warten hat, ob er will oder nicht. Unser Delphin geht einfach vor, ob es ihm passt oder nicht.

Ja, das ist so ziemlich alles, was die letzte Zeit passiert ist. Ich bin recht froh über Darwins schnelle Genesung. Wir können bereits wieder ganz viel herum toben und spaßen hier wo es nur geht. Leider hat sich an meiner Situation nichts geändert. Ich werde weiterhin von Commander Ford und Chief Crocker herunter geputzt, aber ich räche mich. Nicht, dass ich hier einige Programmierungen durcheinander gebracht hätte, die deren Quartiere befielen, sowas würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, aber demnächst gibt es offene Rache, sollte ich nochmals vor versammelter Mannschaft als Dümmling hingestellt werden. Das mag ich absolut nicht.

Tut mir bitte einen Gefallen und fangt nicht sofort wieder mit Mailbomben an, wenn hier ein Eintrag überfällig ist. Ich übersehe dabei ganz schnell einige wichtige und werde telefonisch von meinem Vater angeschnauzt, warum ich nicht mal antworten kann. Hmpf, als würde er sich melden, aber naja, wie immer hat das Kind nichts zu sagen, sondern nur nach Daddys Pfeife zu tanzen. Lassen wir uns überraschen was die nächsten Wochen hier noch bringen werden.

Frankenstein

written: 14.9.06

_Anm: An dieser Stelle breche ich diese Geschichte ab, da ich das Gefühl habe, das es zwar für einen Moment ganz witzig war, aber kein besonders großes Entwicklungspotenzial da ist. _


End file.
